pathfindersfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Marduk
"Listen up. It was a long way, Remember why you started. You started because you wanted to save People, families, Men, women and children. Everyone who's important to you or anybody else. You won't give up. I know that. Because you are true hero." Historia Marduk viene de una tierra muy lejana en busca del aura negra que acabó con Valtarra para erradicar sus efectos. En su camino a la cima se encuentra con un grupo de viajeros y tras comprobar que uno de ellos es el famoso Egoroth, uno de los principales responsables de ese problema, decide viajar con ellos para mantenerlo a ralla y actuar en caso de requerirse. Valtarra y su miasma Marduk llegó a la cima de Valtarra, donde anteriormente se había producido un intenso combate entre varios guerreros y creó un gigantesco cubo, con él en su interior, donde se empezó a formar una especie de substancia ennegrecida. La misma que se formó en el incidente de hacia algún mes atrás. Al cabo de unos minutos, ese cubo se empezó a reducir hasta volverse del tamaño de una mano y se introdujo el contenido en un frasco para poderlo llevar a la escuela de magos de Castelobruxo y estudiar sus efectos. Calpheon, ciudad en ruinas Tras llegar a la ciudad con sus nuevos compañeros, decidió realizar sin el consentimiento de nadie una poción para que los ciudadanos pudiesen sobrevivir a ataques mortales, por un tiempo limitado de 3 minutos, como los ocurridos en Valtarra y en Kamasylvia para poder llegar a huir. Los distribuyó a los encargados de los establos esperando la aceptación del Rey de Calpheon, Loek Proelium, aunque este decidió confiscar la substancia para poder analizar por si mismo el efecto que pudiese llegar a provocar en la población. Mientras estaban descansando en la cima del castillo de la ciudad, recibió un mensaje de los Wraith diciendole que habían capturado a su aprendiz Lozenna y la miasma que se le había otorgado para llevar a la sede de Castelobruxo. Salvar a la aprendiz Lozenna Eran las tres de la tarde, el Sol brillaba con fuerza y el cielo estaba despejado, sin embargo, un aura blanca recorría el cielo de Calpheon hacia las lejanas tierras de Kamasylvia. Encima de esta cuerda, Marduk avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia el campamento de los enemigos. Desde las afueras del campamento, un hombre con armadura negro mate observaba el campamento y cómo ese mismo aura caía en las inmediaciones de la guarida con un joven chico lanzando hechizos de hielo, mientras la recorría. El hielo que el mago iba conjurando, iba focalizado a los pies de sus enemigos para paralizarlos. Causando la auto-amputación de alguno de ellos para poder llegar a luchar contra el invasor. Estacas de hielo empezaron a caer del cielo, masacrando a los lagartos y haciendo a la vez de protección ante los zarpazos incesantes hacia el joven. Súbitamente, el hombre desapareció de la vista de los enemigos y una gran cantidad de hielo salió disparada en todas las direcciones a medio metro del suelo, cortando las piernas de todos los enemigos sin que estos pudiesen llegar a verlo. A los pocos segundos, una ventana de la fortificación se rompió y el combate se detuvo, favoreciendo la regeneración de las extremidades de estos, observando a sus alrededores para ver dónde se estaba escondiendo el enemigo. A los pocos minutos, la puerta de la guarida se rompió y el atacante salió de la fortaleza, vistiendo una armadura de estacas de hielo para bloquear los golpes venideros. Sin embargo, otro hombre rubio y con melena cayó de un árbol clavándose en la armadura del cuerpo de Marduk, sin que este pudiese reaccionar y paralizando sus extremidades por la sangre venenosa del suicida, que iba calando a través del hielo. Los Wraith ya recuperados de las amputaciones aprovecharon ese momento de debilidad para propiciar una paliza al joven asaltante y dejarlo inconsciente mientras que el hombre de melena rubia, Engur, le ataba mediante una energía blanca para adentrarse a la fortificación y capturarlo. No pasaron más de sesenta segundos que Engur salió otra vez, enfadado y observando a sus inmediaciones al haber perdido a su anterior captiva, Lozenna, junto a la miasma negra. Pero no tardó en ubicarla gracias a su olfato y fuerte sentido del oído, transformándose en su aspecto de Wraith para salir a la caza. El hombre de la armadura negro mate, ubicado en una colina cercana se levantó y empezó a seguir al gigante lagarto hacia donde fuera que fuese. Un niño bendecido Oscuridad y frío, acompañado del ruido de las ratas, cucarachas y gusanos hambrientos, devorando las entrañas de un deforme bebé enterrado en una pequeña caja en una cueva perdida dentro del castillo de Valencia. Así transcurrieron sus primeros 200 años de existencia. Su cuerpo fallecido antes incluso de nacer tenía la capacidad de regeneración, heredada de la raza Wraith por parte de padre, haciendo que incluso muerto siguiera regenerando su cuerpo mientras era devorado, proviniendo de comida eternamente a esos pequeños animales e insectos. Muchos de ellos se lo comían desde adentro al introducirse en su cuerpo y ése regenerarse, encerrándolos en sus entrañas. Con el paso de las décadas, los devoradores empezaron a ser los devorados por el pequeño bebe, nutriéndolo y absorbiendo todas las almas de ratas, gusanos y cucarachas que ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir dentro de él. Dos siglos después de haber empezado a almacenar las almas y hacerlas suyas, el niño empezó a respirar y a producir sus primeros llantos. Así estuvo durante meses hasta que cierta persona, una joven mujer, conocida en el mundo de la magia como Amariel, accedió a las catacumbas del castillo de Valencia, en ruinas tras el abandono después de la Guerra del 4to Ciclo, tras los repetidos avisos de arqueólogos de Valencia al escuchar los llantos de un bebé cada vez que se acercaban a las ruinas para explorar y analizar sus interiores. Esa mujer, aun sin creer lo que sus ojos le hacían ver, recogió al bebé, enterrado al lado de la última mujer de la raza Slann, Ayra Drilnim, y volvió a la Escuela de magos de Castelobruxo, para darle cobijo y un nombre. Así fue como Marduk Drilnim nació de entre la muerte. Encuentro con el 4to Heroe Marduk vuelve a Calpheon a petición de Merlin para que se pueda encontrar con Wardon, su padre. La reunión se produce en un palco mientras observan a los soldados entrenar. Hasta que termina la charla entre padre e hijo y se dispone a marchar hacia el Sur. Su nuevo destino.